A Peaceful Time to Come
by XenobiaMoon
Summary: This is a story of a girl in Kakariko who earned the love of a certain Sheikah.


Chapter One: The Past

It was a peaceful time in the Golden Land of Hyrule. The fields were a healthy gold, the forest lush and green. Lake Hylia and Zoras Domain was a sparkling blue. The mountain towering over my village non active with a clear smoke ring around the top as always.

But peaceful times never last in a land that is hiding a source of great power. I was ten years old at the time living in the village of Kakariko when I first met the boy in green. The boy who would save us all.

The bright early sunlight filtered into my window waking me. I rolled over and threw the covers off of me and got out of bed. After I dressed I walked quietly through the house careful to not wake my parents. I grabbed my rucksack off of the table and out of the house. It was my turn to walk all the way to the Castle Market for food. As I walked out the door I noticed that I was the only one out this early in the morning save for the carpenters because of their very loud yelling father. I saddled up our small cart horse and I walked slowly out of the village and enjoyed the warmth of the morning sun on my skin.

I arrived to the market gate around mid-day. I walked in to the market and past a guard patrolling around to keep riff-raff away.

"Good morning Ara. How are you today?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"Oh good morning sir. I'm fine and you?" I replied

"Fine. I see you are here for your weekly shopping." he said noticing my rucksack and horse. "Your parents sure are lucky to have a ten year old who is so responsible. I wish my daughter was that way. Well I will not waste any more of your time today. Finish your shopping and be careful on your way back home."

"I will, good day sir." I said and continued walking to the nearest fruit stand. As I did I noticed a boy about my age with blonde hair and a green tunic run past me and towards the castle. I did a double take when I noticed that we was being followed by what appeared to be a fairy. But I did not linger on it and continued my shopping.

By the time I finished I was exhausted and slightly bruised. I was pushed and shoved the entire time by others who wanted the best merchandise for the best price. With being only ten it is hard to get noticed by people who have to look down to see you. As I walked out of the market I nodded politely to the guards and walked across the drawbridge. Once I did I saw the same boy in green that I saw earlier but this time a woman in a blue outfit and with short silver hair was with him. I noticed that they were talking about Death Mountain and something about all hope was with him. I did not understand at the time and started to walk around them when the woman stepped back suddenly and disappeared is a blinding flash. It took a minute for my eyes to re-focus from being temporarily blinded. When I opened my eyes again I saw two bright blue eyes in front of me. I leapt back in surprise. And saw that the blue eyes belonged to that boy in green.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine you just startled me was all." I told him smiling.

"Sorry."

"That's ok." I said. "Are you headed to Kakariko Village?"

"Yes." was all he said

"Oh, well then do you want to walk together. I live there."

"Ok." he said and turned around to walk towards my village.

We walked in silence. Half way there I could not take it any longer and broke that silence.

"So, what is your name?" I asked looking at him as we walked. He looked back at me and said one word.

"Link."

"My name is Ara." I said. And with that the silence continued again.

By the time we reached the stairs to my village's entrance I was humming to keep the blasted silence away. I don't think Link minded because he never told me to stop, then again I don't think he would any way just so that he did not have to talk. After we reached the middle of the village I said good bye and started towards my house.

"Wait Ara." he said and I turned to face him.

"Yes Link."

"I need to get up to Death Mountain, where do I need to go?"

"Why do you need up there?"

"It is personal."

"Ok…Well you need to head up those stairs and talk to the guard up there if you want past the gate." I said pointing toward the summit of the mountain.

"Ok. Thank you." he said and started to walk away. I started again towards home smiling. I did not tell him that the guard would want something in return to open the gate. Oh well.

A week or two later I saw him come down from the mountain. That was the last I ever saw of him. A month after I first met him darkness fell upon our once golden and prosperous land.


End file.
